The Wizard of Ha's II Home Video Trailer
Transcript *(VeggieTales logo shows up) *Narrator: He dropped into a magical world unlike any other... *(Cut to Darby (Junior Asparagus) walking around Munchieland in awe) *Darby (voiceover): I guess Tutu and I are not in Earth... *Narrator: He had only one goal in mind... But he made some friends along the way. *(Cut to the four skipping towards the Land of Ha's) *Darby (voiceover): You guys are the best friends in the world, ya know that? *Narrator: Now that he's home, something doesn't feel right... (Blackscreen) or does it? *(Cut to Darby spinning through the air in the trailer) *(Flash to the Tin Man (Larry the Cucumber), The Hungry Lion (Pa Grape) and the Munchies giving Darby a group hug) *Hungry Lion: Hoorah! He returned! *Tin Man: All hail Darby O'Gill! The son of a dental floss farmer! *(Trumpet sounds as we flash to the Scarecrow (Mr. Lunt) dancing with Darby in a huge throne room) *Scarecrow (over the trumpet sounds): I can't believe it! Darby's back! *Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after, right? *(Close up of Darby) *Darby: No. *(Cut to the Tin Man and Lion in the throne room) *Lion: Are we gonna hafta fight? *Tin Man (shakes his head): I don't think he'll rest until we do. *(Cut to a man laughing maniacally in the witch's castle) *Darby: Oh dear. *Lion: We're gonna die! *Scarecrow: Ahh, this doesn't look good. *Tin Man: I'm gonna throw up! *(Cut to Splenda (Madame Blueberry) talking to everyone gathered around her) *Splenda: He possess an evil that surpasses any I've ever seen. *Darby: Well, he was a lawyer once. *Tin Man: (Cut to him and Scarecrow in a library) You gotta tell Darby. What if any of you don't come out of the battle alive? (Pan to Scarecrow's face as the words sink in) *(As epic music plays, images flash by very quickly- Darby sparring, a girl is studying an enormous book, Darby and his friends stand on a hill while Chester (Gordon) and his army of onions stand on another hill, preparing a battle, the Hungry Lion lunges at a person, Darby and the Scarecrow hug each other, the Tin Man swings a rubber tomahawk furiously into something off-screen, Scarecrow dodges a huge popcorn meteor, Splenda with her eyes closed and her hair blowing as magic swirls rapidly around her, Darby kicks someone off-screen, monkeys crash through a glass skylight, Tin Man looks curiously at a striped bow he picked up off the ground, and the Lion flinches as the camera zooms right at him) *(Sudden blackscreen and silence) *(Fade up to Darby and Chester falling into a river) *Scarecrow (cries, thinking Darby is dead): Oh, Darby... *(Drumbeat to blackscreen. Big, bold, golden letters fade up) *Narrator: Get caught up in a tornado of laughter and fun with VeggieTales - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's 2: Toil and Trouble. A lesson in overcoming pride. Coming to DVD this spring. Plus a special silly song from the Boyz in the Sink! Also look for The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's on DVD, Digital Download and Blu-Ray! Or, for more info; check out our website at www.veggietales.com ! Category:Transcript